1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to, a jigsaw puzzle, more particularly to a three-dimensional jigsaw puzzle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional jigsaw puzzles are generally two-dimensional and are not attractive to consumers. Although there are available two-dimensional jigsaw puzzles with a three-dimensional visual effect, they are still not very interesting.
There are also available building blocks that can be interlocked to form a desirable shape or figure, such as the building blocks available under the trademark Lego(copyright). As such building blocks are generally rectangular or square blocks, when they are used to form an object, such as a vase, the object will have an irregular surface with many angles, and is thus not visually appealing.
Therefore, the main object of the present invention is to provide a three-dimensional jigsaw puzzle that is attractive to consumers and that has an enhanced three-dimensional effect.
Accordingly, a three-dimensional jigsaw puzzle of this invention includes:
a three-dimensional core body having a vertical axis, the core body including a plurality of stackable block units formed by cutting the core body along a plurality of transverse cutting planes that are transverse to the vertical axis, each of the stackable block units having top and bottom surfaces which are opposite to each other in a vertical direction that is parallel to the vertical axis, each of the stackable block units including at least two block members formed by cutting each of the stackable block units along at least one vertical cutting plane that is parallel to and that passes through the vertical axis; and
a plurality of interlocking members that are disposed to interlock removably an adjacent pair of the stackable block units.